Related art data storage techniques store data files in a folder using a hierarchical structure of folder and file. Various types of related art data storage techniques exist. For example, as described in JP-A-2007-329663, there is a type in which candidates of a folder having input data files stored therein are output, and data files are stored in a folder selected by a user from the output candidates. In the related art data storage technique described in JP-A-2007-329663, history information includes a folder name of a storage destination, in which data files input in the past have been stored, and a storage date, etc. When a data file is input, a priority order is attached to respective folders, based on the history information. Folder names and storage dates, etc. are displayed, in the higher priority order, and a data file is stored in a folder selected by the user from the folders displayed.
There are many cases in which a user decides for himself or herself a folder name for a folder which is associated with the content of the data file, and the user stores the data file in the folder that the user creates. By doing so, the user is able to easily infer the content of the data files stored in the folder by only looking at the folder name. As a result, the user can easily retrieve a desired data file using the folder name as a key when the user wants to use a data file.
As described above, the related art data storage techniques provide a user with system generated folder candidates that become the storage destination of a data file. However, the folder candidates are not specified based on the content of the data files stored therein. That is, the related art data storage techniques have a disadvantage in that it is not possible to provide a user with folder name candidates associated with the content of the data files stored therein.